


Algo

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Desastre [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, POV Daniel LaRusso, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Detuvo a Johnny que le miró sin comprender. Daniel cerró los ojos y suspiró. Buscó las palabras adecuadas, sin saber todavía qué quería decir exactamente. No tenía sentido. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. No debería ser él quien dijese esto, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.No se merecía su amor incondicional.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Desastre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264268
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Algo

**Author's Note:**

> Después de bastante tiempo, he vuelto con otro fic de la pareja en esta serie. No sé exactamente hacia deonde me dirijo, pero aquí sigo. La verdad es que tenía bastante más escrito, pero mi ordenador sufrió un accidente y tuve que formatearlo sin poder salvar nada... Quedé bastante traumatizada y no quise volver a ponerme con esta serie, pero ahora que ya no duele tanto he decidido seguir escribiendo.

Daniel le observó, Johnny parecía feliz de tenerle allí pese a que había llegado horas tarde. No se merecía esa sonrisa. No se merecía sus besos entusiastas, su necesidad de complacerle y darle todo lo que podía desear. No lo merecía. Johnny debería estar enfadado con él, decepcionado, harto… Johnny debería increparle y pedir un poco de respeto hacia su persona. Daniel sintió sus labios sobre su piel, sus manos recorrer su camisa desabrochando sus botones con rapidez. Se sentía en el paraíso y no lo merecía.

Detuvo a Johnny que le miró sin comprender. Daniel cerró los ojos y suspiró. Buscó las palabras adecuadas, sin saber todavía qué quería decir exactamente. No tenía sentido. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. No debería ser él quien dijese esto, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

No se merecía su amor incondicional.

No se merecía a Johnny.

Miró a Johnny fijamente, era lo correcto.

\- Deberías estar enfadado -dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Ese día había llegado tarde, y otros no había podido verle siquiera. En muchas ocasiones había avisado a Johnny tarde y siendo muy parco en palabras le había comunicado que no podrían verse porque estaba demasiado liado en el trabajo, o porque estaba con su esposa, su hija… Se había inventado excusas, había mentido a Johnny cuando se sentía demasiado culpable para verle un día. Y otras noches, había aparecido de improviso deseoso de sentir su piel y escuchar su voz susurrarle todo aquello que deseaba. Había impuesto sus necesidades a las de Johnny y él jamás se lo había reprochado. Johnny había abierto sus brazos para acogerle y follarle sin preguntar por qué le hacía todo aquello y entre burlas que pretendían esconder…

Ninguno de los dos se merecía todo aquello.

Johnny merecía mucho más que lo que Daniel le ofrecía.

\- Deberías estar enfadado conmigo por… -Daniel movió las manos entre balbuceos-. No te mereces que te trate así. Deberías enfadarte conmigo, echarme de tu apartamento, exigirme… algo -concluyó abatido.

Johnny se rio ante sus palabras, había cierta burla en su gesto. Daniel odiaba cuando hacía eso, pero en aquella ocasión lo podía entender. Aquello era absurdo viniendo de él.

\- ¿Quieres que me enfade contigo?

\- Sí… supongo que… quiero… -le costaba encontrar las palabras, moldear la idea en su cabeza.

\- ¿Esto es en serio LaRusso? -preguntó incrédulo.

Johnny se rio de nuevo, sin decir nada, negando la cabeza. No se estaba tomando la conversación en serio, rara vez lo hacía. Daniel sintió sus manos sobre sus brazos, que tiraron de él para acercar sus bocas.

\- No me importa -murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarle.

Daniel se dejó llevar por él. Johnny tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Saboreó la cerveza en la boca de Johnny, el alcohol… Johnny se merecía mucho más, no pudo evitar pensar entre besos. Johnny le quitó la camisa y comenzó a pasearse por su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí. Sus dedos largos y ágiles se deshicieron de su cinturón. Le guio por su pequeño apartamento hasta su sillón donde le sentó antes de ponerse de rodillas ante él. Siempre dispuesto a complacerle, siempre dándole lo poco que tenía.

\- Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y le sonrió de medio lado.

Aquello estaba mal.

Daniel no había acudido al bar en el que habían quedado aquella noche, había llegado horas tarde a su casa, sin avisar, imponiendo su presencia a Johnny que, como siempre, había aceptado lo poco que le daba con una sonrisa entusiasta, sin exigir nada.

\- No…

Sintió los ojos azules de Johnny clavados en los suyos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Johnny suspiró.

\- Ya sabes por qué -le contestó.

Lo único que Johnny le pedía era que volviese.

Lo único que le pedía era que llamase a su puerta una vez más.

\- No es suficiente. No debería serlo -replicó inclinándose hacia Johnny para atrapar su rostro entre sus manos-. Johnny, deberías exigirme, enfadarte conmigo… algo. ¿Cuántas veces te he hecho esto?

\- ¿Quieres que me enfade contigo?

\- Algo.

\- ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en nimiedades cuando podría estar sobre ti, follándote hasta que no puedas más?

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Y yo también, LaRusso.

Daniel suspiró. Johnny creía que no merecía nada mejor, que estoy es lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar, pero estaba equivocado. Se merecía mucho más de lo que Daniel le ofrecía. Se merecía una vida con alguien que pudiese entregarse por completo a él y no esperar solo en bares mientras se emborrachaba. Daniel no podía seguir ignorando las consecuencias de sus acciones, ni el hecho de que hacía a Johnny más miserable que feliz en sus encuentros.

\- No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, mucho menos lo que quieres ahora.

\- Deberías ser tú quien…

\- Exacto -le cortó sin miramientos-. Debería ser yo. No tú LaRusso. Tú no tienes derecho a empezar esta conversación. Es mi derecho.

Ahora Johnny sonaba molesto y Daniel se alegraba por ello, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Esto podría significar el final. Johnny se tomó unos segundos para pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación, parecía estar concentrado y Daniel le dio el tiempo que necesitaba.

\- Creo que no comprendes… Creo que estás confuso.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Esto -contestó moviendo la mano entre ellos-. Nosotros.

\- Yo sé lo que somos.

Johnny negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- No tienes ni idea. Tú tienes tu vida perfecta fuera de este apartamento, una vida a la que no vas a renunciar. Yo soy una mancha en esa vida simplemente, nada más. Una mancha que te gusta observar, que seguramente no sepas cómo limpiar; o no quieras porque te resulta bonita -repitió haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras-. Pero sólo soy eso; una mancha.

Daniel sintió el peso del cuerpo de Johnny sobre sus piernas, se estaba apoyando para encontrar una postura más cómoda en el suelo. Estaba esperando el momento idóneo para continuar. Estaba esperando a que a Daniel se le pasase este momento de duda, de… confusión.

\- Te quiero -murmuró Johnny mirándole fijamente con ojos brillantes-. Ya lo sabes. Te quiero y es por eso que jamás podría pedirte lo que piensas que debería exigirte. Sé lo que soy, conozco mi valía…

\- Johnny…

\- No seas cruel LaRusso. Es mi derecho, no el tuyo -dijo Johnny que se irguió y alargó el brazo. Daniel sintió sus dedos clavarse en su nuca para tirar de él-. Te quiero, lo demás no importa.

Daniel sintió sus labios apresar los suyos con fuerza. No intentó decir nada más, pero lo cierto era que lo demás sí importaba. Sí importaba que Daniel fuese un cobarde, sí importaba. Johnny estaba equivocado, Daniel sabía exactamente lo que eran y lo que se merecía, era él quien no lo sabía, era él quién estaba confuso. Sin embargo, decidió callar. Insistir sólo traería más dolor a Johnny y, al final, Daniel no sería capaz ni tan siquiera de decirle que le amaba. Johnny tenía razón en una cosa, había sido cruel con él.

Se dejó llevar por sus labios que, tras unos segundos, abandonaron su boca para entregarse a su cuerpo. Daniel sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con Johnny, estaba siendo egoísta con Amanda… Daniel sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con todos y debía hacer algo…

Su mente se quedó en blanco al sentir la lengua de Johnny sobre su piel y Daniel gimió su nombre con suavidad, pidiendo más de él, más de lo que le ofrecía. Johnny le hizo suyo con lentitud, alargando la tortura de no tenerle dentro hasta que suplicaba por ello. En aquellos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en Johnny, en sus dedos aferrándose a su piel, en sus cabellos rubios rozando su rostro, en su lengua moviéndose experta por su boca, en sus ojos azules brillando de placer. En aquellos momentos sólo existía Johnny, sólo podía pronunciar su nombre entre súplicas inconexas, entremezcladas con sus gemidos. Se sentía pleno cada noche a su lado, siendo follado por él.

Daniel siempre pedía más.

Y Johnny siempre le daba lo que deseaba.

El tiempo a su lado siempre pasaba demasiado rápido. Y Daniel sólo podía suspirar anhelante, sin atreverse a hablar por miedo a decir lo que sentía. Era un cobarde. Le exigía a Johnny algo que él no era capaz de hacer, para obligarle a tomar una decisión para la que aún no estaba preparado.

Daniel amaba a Johnny; sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirlo, tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta, de hacerlo real para ambos. No estaba preparado para dar ese paso, no estaba preparado para dar ningún paso, pero había llegado el momento de hacer algo al respecto. Estaba haciendo daño a dos personas a las que quería, a las que supuestamente quería. Y estaba cansado de no poder entregarse por completo a…

De repente, Johnny le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le besó con fuerza.

\- Déjalo estar -murmuró contra su boca.

Johnny sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando, también sabía cómo alejar aquellos oscuros pensamientos de su mente. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no podría conseguirlo. Daniel había tomado una decisión, necesitaría tiempo para llevarla a cabo, pero lo haría. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Johnny que se estaba poniendo unos horribles calzoncillos de cuadros azules con los que se veía demasiado sexy pese a todo. Johnny le devolvió una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás preparado para mañana? -preguntó.

\- ¿Para darte una paliza en tu dojo? -replicó intentando sonar serio y amenazante-. ¿Lo estás tú, Lawrence?

\- Lo estoy para hacer ver a todos tus alumnos que el mejor de los dos siempre fui yo.

\- Sigue soñando.

Cuando se colocó la chaqueta comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por Johhny.

\- Te vas a enterar -murmuró agarrándole de la cintura por detrás antes de que abriese la puerta-. Te voy a dar lo tuyo -añadió besándole el cuello con cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca.

Daniel tardó unos segundos en separarse de él. No quería irse todavía, pero no podía quedarse. Su mujer debía estar esperándole. 

\- Que gane el mejor.

\- Ganará -dijo Johnny colocándole bien el cuello de la chaqueta-. Ganará repitió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras Daniel caminaba hacia el coche pensó en Johnny. En su cuerpo sudoroso, en su sonrisa ladeada, en sus ojos azules brillantes por el placer; Daniel no había tenido suficiente de él. Cerró la puerta del coche y suspiró. Arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir. Debía hacer algo, se dijo sintiéndose a cada segundo un poco más miserable mientras se alejaba de su apartamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, a ver con qué sigo después de esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya saben, comentarios y kudos siempre son bien recibidos.


End file.
